


No Resolve

by lilolilyrae



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Steve McGarrett.WARNING emotional hurt No comfort





	No Resolve

It's the same after each and every case.

Steve stalks into the house, shedding his clothes before exiting by the backdoor and running to the beach to use the last of his energy for an angry round of swimming.

Getting rid of the smell of blood and death and failure, of being too late, trying his hardest but it never being enough.

He gets into the shower after, never longer than the three minutes he was taught to use.

No matter how good the warm water feels on his skin.

Tomorrow there will be another day for him to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no time to write anything useful so I wrote this instead. Sorry?


End file.
